digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Resolution Evolution Act 1
An ordinary, 23 year old Digimon fanatic by the name of Tokutaro Kobayashi suddenly realizes that things are bigger than it seems with the reveal of Solomon, a Botamon which quickly becomes his partner Digimon and explains to him the mere start of the beginning of everything... Plot It begins with a narration about the personal thoughts and opinions of Tokutaro Kobayashi, or simply Taro, who was born in Japan and now resides in the United States. Without warning, his own PC games begin to glitch as a Digi-Egg appears from his monitor. Hatching from the Digi-Egg is a Botamon, who promptly glomps onto Taro's face, only for it's personality to suddenly change when Taro questions why it's here. He is given the nickname Solomon by Taro, which isn't objected to by Solomon despite his anger at how Taro isn't taking the situation seriously. Solomon explains how he and a Parrotmon, now an Eaglemon, were the first to be created in the Digital World, which was created in 1973, and the Digimon franchise exists as an attempt to cover up any future accidents created by it, as it was inevitable that one day the Digimon would find a way into the real world. After a few bits of explanation, Taro still doesn't take things seriously, but Solomon assures him one thing, that once the day is over, he will be taking things much more seriously than intended, as a Kuwagamon spies on both Taro and Solomon..... Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Featured characters Category:Fan fiction Quotes Taro: "Very well then Mr. 1973, from now on your name is Solomon, and no questioning it." Solomon: "Like I need to, I like that name anyways." -Solomon, still the best since 1973. ???: "Dang it! Blasted Mewtwo and his cheap high stats!" -And somewhere a user was blocked for having made a big deal over this minor shout out from a background character dead since this Chapter's end. Taro: It didn't have to copy what the other Botamon had done in the movie though. -Solomon's entrance wasn't that much of an original one... Notes *This is the first Chapter and Act of Digimon Classic. Each Chapter will be split into Acts, which are essentially what would normally be multiple pages of plot merged into one big page. How many Acts each Chapter will have may or may not vary, but all future Chapters will have more Acts than this one. *Resolution Evolution isn't a true chapter, as it's more or less a Pilot for the series instead. Meet the Team is the first actual Chapter. *Tenka, who will later appear in the Meet the Team chapter, makes an early cameo in the first panel of this Act. *Originally the same early appearance mentioned above was meant to be cameos for three entirely different characters from other franchises, specifically Kenny from the Pokemon Anime (Left), Eddy's Brother from Ed, Edd n Eddy (Middle), and Miko Nakadai from Transformers Prime (Right), the latter most being retconned into Tenka's design for when she was younger. *Regarding Ed, Edd n Eddy, Taro's design, featuring overly lengthy hair for a male character who hides it underneath his hat, is a reference to Double D, but to this day nobody knows what exactly hides under the latter's hat, however. *Like the Tamers season in the Dub, Digimon is a fictional franchise. However, it was designed as a cover-up story behind the fact the Government began experiments with the Digital World back in 1973 when they created it, and created Solomon and Parrotmon/Eaglemon as the first two Digimon. *As tradition follows, Solomon, when as a Botamon, clings onto Taro's face the moment he hatches. *Taro's goggles serve more functional purposes than the prior users of goggles, such as shown in Act 4 when Taro uses them to shield his eyes from the blinding light. *The Act title is spelled as "Resolution Evolution':' Act 1", compared to the others being spelled without the colon before the word Act. *This Chapter is the only chapter to feature the Evolution Line title bit, due to the fact Solomon was the only Digimon protagonist present in this chapter, and he goes from a Digi-Egg to Botamon, to Koromon, to Agumon, to Greymon, and then to MetalGreymon all in a single Chapter. Each Act colors out each stage not yet achieved before the beginning of the Act.